Tough Decisions
by AngelofDarkness250
Summary: (Complete!) Set in post fifth season Angel. To everyone's surprise, Spike has become human after the apocalypse. He marries Buffy, and Angel is left to vent on what happened, and suffers with the loss of the girl he loves; Cordelia. CA BS.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was so clear to Angel now. It was ironic really; nothing turned out the way it was "supposed" to, but it all made sense now. Spike, of all things, became a human after the apocalypse. Spike. Not Angel, despite his hard work the last 6 years. Not only was Spike now a human again, but he was with Angel's first love. Spike was off on his honeymoon with Buffy. It was ridiculous really. Like some sort of psycho reality, but it was real enough. The whole thing had hit Angel really badly at first. He was devastated that after working for humanity for so long, it was given to Spike. It was only now that Angel realized he had been helping people so long that, he wanted nothing else but to "help the helpless." He wasn't only helping people to get his humanity anymore; he hadn't been for a while. He liked to help people, and he knew now that he couldn't help people if he was a human. Angel had really come to realize that he never really wanted to be a human to begin with. Now with the senior partners destroyed Angel had all the resources he needed for Angel Investigations. Angel was, however, shocked that he didn't feel too much jealousy of Spike for marrying Buffy. He hadn't attended the wedding, but not because it hurt him. He didn't feel as if he was in love with that same girl anymore. He would always love Buffy, but he was "in love" with someone else…  
  
"Angelcakes, are you okay?" Lorne asked, coming into Angel's office and disturbing his thoughts.   
  
"Yeah. Yes I am fine Lorne." Angel said smiling a little.   
  
"I know you're okay with Spike becoming human, and even him and Buffy, but something's bothering you. Isn't it?" He asked sitting down.   
  
"No really Lorne, I'm okay." Angel said.   
  
"You miss her don't you?" Lorne asked eyeing the picture of Cordelia on Angel's desk.   
  
"Yes. I really do Lorne. I never even got a chance to tell her how I feel. She'll never know how much I love her. That I can't stop thinking about her..." Angel said picking up the picture of the brown haired, beautiful girl that had died 2 years ago.   
  
"I know. I know Angel. But you have to move on. She can't come back, and I know she's looking down on you. I'm sure she knows exactly how you feel." Lorne said reassuringly.   
  
That night Angel sat in his office alone, in the dark thinking about life. About how everything would be perfect, if only Cordy was here with him. He still needed her; she was the one who made him smile, even laugh. He wasn't even sure if he loved Buffy this much, but she was so different from Cordy. Buffy was, Angel had to admit, perfect for Spike. Buffy had never really changed from when he first met her, not in the same way Cordelia had. Cordy had become a new person, and he loved her more than anyone. He just wanted her back.   
  
Angel must have been asleep less than an hour before he woke with a start. Someone was in his room; he could sense it.   
  
"Hello? I know you're in here." Angel said, getting up slowly.  
  
"It's okay Angel. It's me. It's Cordelia." The voice said.   
  
"Cordy? What? How?" Angel stuttered.  
  
"It's okay," she said coming into the light, "the Powers That Be brought me back. They said someone needed me. You, Angel. They told me you needed me."  
  
Angel didn't know what to say. He ran towards her and threw his arms around her.  
  
"I can't believe it Cor! I can't believe you're here," he said stepping back to look at her, "But...I mean what about, well where were you before this...I mean..." Cordy cut him off.  
  
"It's okay, the Powers erased that part of my memory; so I don't know where I was or what happened." She said smiling at Angel.  
  
"Wow. I don't even know where to began. I had so much I wanted to tell you, but know you're here. I don't...well I don't know what to say." Angel said. "Well...it's just that...well..." Angel stuttered.  
  
"Shh." Cordy said as she leaned in and kissed him softly. When she finally pulled away; tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I love you Angel. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just didn't know how to say it. You mean so much more to me than anyone ever has." She said as the tears fell down her face.  
  
Angel lifted his hand and wiped the tears off of her face softly.  
  
"I...I love you too, Cor. I missed you so much. It hurt so bad to know that I lost the one person I loved more than anyone. I love you so much." Angel said.  
  
"But Angel, I can't have a relationship with you, if...well if you still love Buffy." Cordelia said quite bluntly.  
  
"I don't." Angel said, suddenly very serious, " I know you may not believe it, but I don't know, she is not right for me Cor. You always used to say that I always get pulled over the edge by little blondes. You were right Cordy. Buffy made me go over the edge, and Darla very nearly did. You first off, aren't a blonde," he said smiling, "and you haven't taken me over the edge. Well not really, although I felt for sure I'd die without you here. Besides, Buffy is married to Spike now."  
  
"What?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Oh well, to make it short and sweet. Spike became human again, married Buffy. The senior partners are destroyed, so this is no longer Wolfram and Hart. It's our new Angel Investigations building, and I have you back." Angel said grinning.  
  
"Oh. Well I guess I missed a lot eh?" Cordy said smiling.  
  
"Well, anyway. I'm not in love with Buffy, I care about her, because of all we went through. But you are the one I love. The one I can't live without. I think about you all the time, and I never want to lose you again. I love you Cor." Angel said.  
  
They kissed again, softly at first, but then more passionately. They worked their way into Angel's room, bumping into the walls on the way. Cordy slowly pulled Angel's shirt off, and kissed his neck softly. Angel started to unbutton Cordy's blouse as she backed slowly down onto the bed. Angel lay against her and kissed her again. Cordy carefully unbuttoned her pants.   
  
"Cordy. Cor, we can't do this." Angel said quietly, rolling over slowly. "I mean, my curse...well..."   
  
"I know. I don't know, I um just got carried away. Sorry Angel." She said buttoning her pants, as her face turned a scarlet color.  
  
"Cor, it's okay. It's not like I don't want to...I mean...I do. I really do. I just... can't." Angel said.  
  
"I know, sorry. I should go." Cordy said standing up and buttoning her blouse.  
  
"No wait." Angel said taking her hand and pulling her softly down next to him. " Don't go...stay with me. I don't want to be away from you anymore."  
  
"But Angel; are you sure it's good idea that I stay?" She asked.  
  
"I won't let you leave me again Cor." He said pulling her into his bare chest.   
  
Cordy let him wrap his arms around her waist, as she closed her eyes. She knew at that moment that this was where she belonged. Her, in Angel's arms; where she seemed to fit perfectly.   
  
Angel felt the same way. He could hear her heart beat and he felt the butterflies in his stomach. It was funny how even a 250 year old vampire, could feel weak in the knees. He smiled, as the scent of Cordelia's hair filled his senses. He felt whole again; as if Cordy was the missing part, and he was the puzzle. He loved her, and now she was back with him. He wouldn't lose her again, no matter what he wouldn't. But he couldn't have a real relationship with her, not with this curse. He needed something more, but what?   
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at Wolfram and Hart; now Angel Investigations.  
  
  
  
"So we need to work this out." Gunn said angrily.  
  
"Yeah I know that! Do you think I can't handle this just because I don't have a brilliant lawyer's mind?" Wesley retaliated.  
  
"Guys..." Angel tried to say.  
  
"Okay we can't bring that up Wesley." Gunn said, the thought of Fred creeping into his mind.  
  
"Guys!" Angel shouted.  
  
Both Gunn and Wes turned to see a frustrated Angel at the doorway.  
  
"What?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I have...well a surprise." Angel said smiling.  
  
Angel turned and took Cordelia's hand, and led her in.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back." She said smiling and sweeping her hair out of her face.  
  
"Cordelia? How? But I thought..." Gunn stuttered.  
  
"Cordelia!" Wes said running and throwing his arms around her neck.  
  
Gunn then joined in and hugged Cordy too. Angel stood back smiling. It felt great to see Cordelia again.   
  
"How did this happen? I mean you were..." Gunn trailed off.  
  
"The Powers brought me back. Said I had someone to help." She replied, shooting a smile at Angel.  
  
"Babycakes! Is that really you?" Lorne said walking in the door and hugging Cordelia.  
  
"Wow, so much attention!" Cordy said laughing, "Yes it's really me."  
  
"So the Powers brought you back. Why? I mean you're supposed to help someone? But they didn't say who?" Wes said looking thoughtful.  
  
"Where's Fred?" Cordelia asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" Gunn and Wes blurted at the same time.  
  
"Fred? Where is she?" Cordy asked looking around. She could see the pain in their eyes. "What? Where is she?"  
  
"Cordelia, maybe you should sit down. There's a lot you need to know." Angel said, placing his hand on the small of her back.  
  
"She's not...no?" Cordelia said quietly.  
  
"There was nothing any of us could do to save her." Angel said looking at Gunn, "Ilyeria, an ancient demon was released into her body. Ilyeria took over her body, and she killed Fred.   
  
Angel could see the tears fill Cordy's eyes, and it killed him. It killed him to see her cry, to feel pain. It made him wonder where she had been before, well before she came back. She had to be in heaven. It was Cordy, she was the real angel. She was his angel.  
  
"So...she's gone?" Cordy said crying, "And this...this demon?"   
  
"Well she tried to get Wesley to help her, because she looked like Fred. Wes fell for it at first," Angel said putting his hand on Wesley's shoulder, "but our Wes is stronger than that. Needless to say we got rid of Ilyeria for good. She killed our friend, and very nearly killed Wesley too."   
  
"Oh well that's good. But poor Fred, she was so...innocent." Cordy said as the tears still fell down her face. "She was a brave one though; she was the strongest one. I'm sure she's looking down on us right?"   
  
"Yes. Yes, I'm sure she is." Wesley said, obviously trying not to cry.  
  
***  
  
Later on in Angel's office.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay Cor?" Angel asked looking at Cordelia from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah. Come in here." Cordelia said reaching out her hand to him.  
  
Angel walked over to the bed where Cordy was laying on her stomach. She took his hand and pulled him down next to her. He smiled and kissed her.   
  
"It's great to have you back Cordy." Angel said, laying on his back and glancing into her soft brown eyes. Cordy lay over his stomach and smiled.  
  
"Well it's great to be back. I know I must have missed you. I mean I loved you so much, Angel. But what do we do now?" She asked, looking serious again.  
  
"I'm not sure." Angel said brushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"I mean, we can't have a normal relationship. And I, well I am not sure we can control ourselves together." Cordy said trying not to smile.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. It was hard enough to stop last night. But I have my curse, and I there's no way to get around it. But I won't lose you. I am not letting you go again, Cordelia. You belong with me, and somehow I will find a way to be with you." He said kissing her again, and then letting her rest her head on his chest.  
  
"And I don't want to lose you either Angel. All I remember is being torn apart from you, and I never want that again. If being with you means controlling ourselves; if that's what it takes; I'm all for it. I love you so much." She said closing her eyes, and drifting to sleep.  
  
"We'll find a way Cor. I will find a way, that's why I am going to see the Powers." He said.  
  
"What?" Cordy said opening her eyes, and sitting up.  
  
"I am going to talk to the Powers That Be. They are the only ones that can help me. You said they brought you back to help me, why? We need to know why." Angel said.  
  
"When?" She asked.  
  
"As soon as I can. Tonight if I can." Angel said.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea? It's not safe to bother them Angel. And I don't want you getting hurt." Cordy said.  
  
"It's something I have to do. They are the ones with the power to help us. To let us be together, and they have to help us." Angel said.  
  
"Be careful Angel, maybe I should go with you?" She asked, sitting up so that Angel could get up.   
  
"No, I am not putting you through that risk. They brought you back, and they can certainly take you away again, and I won't risk that. I will be careful, but I have to do this." Angel said.  
  
"Okay, but don't make them angry Angel. They are powerful, like you said, and dangerous." Cordy said softly kissing Angel. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He said kissing her forehead. "I'll be back soon."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Angel had been to see the Powers once before, so this time he was ready. He brought a gift, as he had with the Oracles before.  
  
"What is this? What does this lower being want with us?" the Powers bellowed.  
  
"I have brought a gift, and I come for answers." Angel said loudly.  
  
"And what answers would you be so rudely requesting, lower being?"  
  
"You brought someone back to Earth; Cordelia Chase. She was told that she was brought back to help someone; me. What is her purpose here? And is she back to stay?"  
  
"Well the lower being is impatient isn't he?"   
  
"Please help me out here." Angel said, trying to sound patient.  
  
"Cordelia Chase was brought back to help you. Only time will tell her purpose. We can tell you that she is going to stay on Earth. We won't take her back, not in the same way. But you didn't just come to ask us that now did you?" The Powers asked. "You ask us of this curse bestowed upon you. The curse you bare for your past."  
  
"Yes." Angel replied.  
  
"You were given that curse to atone for all of your past sins, lower being, and you want us to just take it away?"   
  
"Well, no. I'll do anything! I have helped many people. I have tried to redeem myself. I'm sure it doesn't fully atone for what I've done, but I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything he says? Well there is one way, lower being. One way that you can be cured. You will still remain as a demon, with your soul, but you will be rid of your curse."   
  
"What? What do I do?" Angel asked.  
  
"It will be a test, a test of strength. Not just physical, but mental. You will have to pass them completely. And then, and only then may you be cured of this curse."  
  
"I'll do it!" Angel said.  
  
"So willing to do this are we? Are you sure? There is no turning back once the test has begun. No getting out of it." The Powers said.  
  
"I'll do it. Whatever it takes." Angel begged.  
  
"So it shall be. Let the tests begin!" The Powers bellowed.   
  
Angel suddenly found himself in a dark room. He felt the hilt of a sword in his hand. But he could see nothing; as if his sight was gone. It wasn't just the room that was dark, it was his eyes. He heard a noise behind him and swung around. He hit nothing, but he could sense something in the room with him. Something, big. His, now bare, feet hit the cold stone as he walked slowly across the room towards the noise he heard. He lifted the sword parallel to his nose and stood still and silent. It took all his concentration to focus on whatever this demon was. He took a deep, obviously unneeded breath, and swung the sword.  
  
He heard the clean slice of something being severed in half. At the same moment his eyesight returned to him. He saw the two pieces of an unknown demon on the floor before him. If this was what the test was going to be like, it was nothing. Right? Unless it got worse from here.   
  
He looked around and saw a doorway leading to a hall. He walked slowly through the door and down the carpeted hallway. They walls were narrow, but considerably in better condition of that in the room. He saw a doorway to his left and walked in.   
  
To his surprise he ended up in a small bedroom. What was this? It was obviously a girl's room, with a bed and blue and white decorations. Was this part of the test, or was it over just like that? But then he heard someone behind him. He knew it was before he even turned around.  
  
"Hello Angel."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

"I've been waiting for you, lover." Buffy said walking slowly towards him.  
  
"Buffy? This is not you. It can't be; you're...you're with Spike now." Angel said stepping back.  
  
"Don't be shy Angel, I know you want me too. Spike is nothing to me; he's just useful. I want you so much more." Buffy said unbuttoning her blouse and slipping it off her shoulders to reveal a red, silk bra.  
  
"We can't do this Buffy. You know you don't want this." Angel said despite the fact that seeing Buffy in a bra and leather pants made him want her a little. "And I don't want this, I don't want you anymore Buffy."   
  
"I know you don't mean that Angel," She said unbuttoning her pants slowly, "You want me so much you can taste it. Give yourself to me Angel."  
  
She walked toward him and put her hands on his chest. "Don't be scared Angel, you can have me." She said pulling his shirt off and leaning in to kiss his bare chest.  
  
"Buffy please. I don't want to do this." Angel said trying to push her off. He didn't feel the same love for her as he had, but he still had the sexual attraction to her as he used to.  
  
"Oh Angel, let go, baby. It's okay I want you, and you want me too. Give in to it. Take me away Angel. Take me now." Buffy said pulling him to her and kissing him passionately. She pushed him onto the bed and lay onto him. Angel felt himself letting go. He let her unbutton his pants, and he kissed her neck. Then he thought of Cordelia. All the sexual desire of Buffy melted away as quickly as it had come on. He pushed Buffy down into the soft bed and stood up.  
  
"No Buffy. I will not give into you. Yes you're right I want to, but I don't love you anymore Buffy. Any guy would be sexually attracted to a girl like you, but I'm in love with someone else. This has to stop now." Angel said buttoning his pants back up.  
  
As quickly as the room and Buffy had appeared, Angel found himself in a new place. He was back in the room he had first talked to the Powers That Be in.   
  
"Well done, lower being. Not many could have killed a demon without sight, and even less could have resisted their one temptation." The Powers said.  
  
"Does this mean the curse is lifted?" Angel asked solemnly.  
  
The voice laughed deeply, "If only it could be that easy. No lower being, you're trials are far from over. There is much more to be done here. Your biggest test is next. This test will cure you of your curse forever, but it will be hard, and very dangerous."   
  
"I said I'd do anything. I accept the task." Angel said.  
  
"You accepted this task when you accepted the first two tasks lower being. There is no backing out now if you wanted too." The Powers said laughing again. "You may regret this choice, but it's too late. Go forth Angelus, and free yourself from this curse."  
  
"It's Angel..."  
  
The bellowing laugh of the Powers faded away into the air. "You accepted the task. Go forth Angelus..." They said again, and then there was silence.  
  
Angel felt it, as he had before. The searing pain rising through his body. His head was spinning, his body ached, and he clutched at his heart.   
  
"No...this can't be happening." He said falling to his knees and grabbing his head in pain.  
  
He felt his soul rise through his body, his eyes glowed yellow, and he fell to the ground. Seconds later he stood up and found himself back in Los Angeles.  
  
"Angelus is back." he said laughing.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Back at Angel Investigations.  
  
"So he's gone to get rid of the curse?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yes. He went to the Powers That Be and is trying to persuade them that he needs the curse lifted." Cordy answered.  
  
"But why would he want his curse lifted? I mean he's lived with it...oh, oh I see." Wesley said, blushing, as he looked at Cordelia.  
  
Cordy blushed too, but quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"And how long has he been gone?" Gunn said, not picking up on the last comment.  
  
"A couple of hours." Cordy said looking a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry brown eyes, he'll be back soon I'm sure. It's our Angelcakes; he's a brave one." Lorne said.  
  
"Wait a minute." Gunn said, "Are you and Angel? I mean are you...together?"   
  
Cordelia's face turned scarlet, "Um, well, I guess you could say that." Cordy said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh. Um...that's great." Gunn said. "Uh...congratulations."   
  
"Thanks Gunn, really, but that's really not the important issue here is it?" Cordy said shaking off her embarrassment again.   
  
Just then the phone rang.   
  
"Hello? Oh great. We're in his office." Wesley said into the phone.  
  
"Angel's back?" Cordy asked looking happy again.  
  
"Yeah he's on his way up." Wes said.  
  
  
  
Angel walked in and smiled at his friends.  
  
"Hello guys. How is everyone?" He asked still smiling.  
  
"Angel? Did they free you of your curse?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Even better." Angel said, "They freed me of more than my curse. They freed me of the one thing that tied me down..."  
  
"Cordy step away from him." Wes whispered from right behind Cordy.  
  
"What? Why?" She asked. "Angel are you okay?"   
  
"The name's Angelus, babe. And I am perfect." Angelus said. "Did yah miss me?"  
  
"Oh God, oh God! Angelus!" Cordy shouted as she stepped back.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I'm back!"   
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia, Wesley, Lorne and Gunn backed up against the wall slowly. Cordelia was the only one who stopped backing up and spoke.  
"Angel! This isn't you! I know you're in there somewhere." She said taking two steps towards Angelus.  
"Cordelia don't." Wesley said grabbing Cordy's arm and pulling her back towards him, "It's useless Cordy; Angel cannot overcome Angelus without a soul."  
"Aww, Cordelia Chase; are you afraid you'll never see your precious Angel again? Well you're right." Angelus said laughing, "I don't plan on letting him come back this time. He is nothing with that pathetic soul. I am the real Angelus, and I won't let him take over me again."  
"You don't mean that. You know you don't Angel." Cordy said.  
"Angel was useless, honey, and with that pitiful soul he's just pathetic demon, if you can even call him that. He's almost as bad as you useless humans. Oh don't be sad little human, you won't be alive to miss Angel much longer." Angelus continues to laugh.  
Cordelia couldn't take this. She couldn't see the man she loved in front of her, yet not see him. This thing looked like him, but without his soul, the real Angel was locked somewhere deep inside. The Angel that she knew and deeply loved was lost. She needed him to come back. To comfort and protect her. The Powers That Be had brought her back, to what? See the man she loved turned into this terrible monster? How was she supposed to save Angel if he was lost to this soulless demon, Angelus?  
"Angel, please don't let him take over you." She said slowly, the tears now falling down her soft face, "Please come back to me Angel." She said pulling herself free of Wesley's grip and stepping closer to Angelus.  
"You're a foolish girl Cordelia. You think he's stronger than I am? That he can break through because he had a soul? Think again sweet girl, he's gone!" Angelus said grinning evilly at Cordelia.  
"I know that Angel is stronger! He can fight you, and win too! You're nothing!" Cordelia said wiping the tears from her cheeks and stepping further forward.  
"Cordelia don't do this!" Wesley tried to say, but it was too late.  
With that being said Angelus lunged forward and took Cordelia by the neck. He tightened his hand around her thin throat and lifted her clear off of the ground. Cordelia struggled to breathe and kicked her legs towards Angelus, in a hopeless attempt to get free.  
"Put her down Angelus!" Wesley demanded now stepping forward also.  
"Do you really think that's a good idea? I could snap her neck in a second so maybe you want to rethink coming any closer to me. You were right by the way, I can hurt her. I can kill her too if I want to, and I do." Angelus said squeezing his fingers tighter around Cordelia's throat.  
"Don't do this Angelus, what is it you want here?" Gunn asked stepping in front of Wesley protectively.  
"What do I want? What do I want? What the hell do you think I want? I am a vampire and a damn good one at that! I want to kill this stupid bitch and all you stupid humans too!" Angelus said.  
Despite the struggle to breathe Cordelia was hurt by the terrible words. She kept telling herself that it wasn't Angel, but it didn't help and the tears stung her face again.  
That moment Angel was knocked down and quickly jabbed by a needle.  
"What the?" Gunn asked quickly helping Cordelia up from where she had fallen to the ground.  
"Is he? Is he...dead?" Cordy asked walking closer to Angelus.  
"Nope. He'll be fine later. This stuff could bring down any demon in a few seconds. The name's Andy, I work in the lab." Andy said smiling. "Are you all okay?"  
"Um yes, I suppose, but how did you know?" Wesley asked looking confused.  
It was only then that the group noticed Harmony on getting up from the floor and brushing herself off.  
"I told him! Wasn't that awesome? Did you totally see me knock that sucker over?" Harmony asked excitedly.  
"Harmony? How did you know he was Angelus?" Gunn asked.  
"Duh! I am a vampire yah know. God do you people know anything? I can sense these things. I knew the second he entered this lobby that he wasn't Angel anymore. I rock don't I? See I can come in handy too yah know!" Harmony said puffing her chest out with pride.  
"Uh huh. So what do we do with Angelus?" Wesley asked. "We can't exactly let him go can we?" Gunn said.  
"No. We have it all under control now. We'll have to hold him in the under ground compounds." Andy said calmly, as the rest of the research team came in to take Angelus downstairs.  
"Is he going to be okay? I mean can we get Angel back?" Cordy asked worriedly, wiping the tears off her face.  
"Its okay honey, we'll sort this all out." Lorne said putting his arm around Cordelia's quivering shoulders.  
  
***  
  
Later on down in the holding compounds.  
  
"Angel I'm so sorry. I know we'll get you back. I love you." Cordelia said to Angelus, as he lay still unconscious with his back to her.  
"Oh how touching!" Angelus, who apparently had woken up said as he rolled slowly over.  
"You love me do you? Well the feeling is not reciprocated, Hun." He said grinning at her.  
"Angel will beat you, and you know it. We are going to do the spell and get him back as soon as possible. You'll be history then!" Cordelia said turning to walk off.  
"Is that so? And you're going to do this spell are you?" Angelus asked.  
"No as a matter of fact we have the perfect person to do it. She'll perform the spell and you can kiss your soullessness goodbye!" Cordelia said turning her head and grinning at him.  
"We'll see, we'll see." Angelus said as Cordelia walked off.  
We will see, Cordy thought as she walked off. We will bring Willow here, and she'll save Angel's soul, again. She'll help us, and we won't have to kill Angel. Everything will be okay. She hoped.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia sat in Angel's office holding in her hand the picture of Angel and her from fur years ago. She wished she could go back in time. Tell Angel how she felt about him, even back then. She had loved him, she still did. She never thought her heart could hurt this badly. It was torture to be brought back to life only to see Angel become soulless again. She couldn't be with him if he had no soul. He was nothing without his soul. She could feel Angel; feel his arms around her. The taste of his soft lips as they gently caressed hers. The way he held her in his arms that night they shared together. She belonged to him; she had felt so whole, so real. She longed to go back to that night she had returned to him, and lay there in his arms forever and ever.  
"Hey sweetie, are you holding up okay?" Lorne asked as she walked in and interrupted her thoughts.  
"Oh yeah I'm fine Lorne, thanks for asking." She said as Lorne closed the door and walked over to her.  
"Hun, I don't have to hear you sing to know what you're feeling. I can see it in your eyes when you look at that picture." Lorne said sitting in the chair next to her.  
"I miss him Lorne," Cordy said looking up at his red eyes, "I was brought back to him, and now I've lost him again. He's been taken away again. How do you suppose he lost his soul anyway Lorne? You don't think he...well he wouldn't?" Cordelia tried to ask.  
"No. Don't worry brown eyes, that boy only has eyes for you. You should have seen the way he looked at you when he told us all you were back. It was as if he could see into your soul. He loves you honey, and no one could take that love away." Lorne said placing a reassuring hand on her knee.  
"But Lorne, why would he just up and lose his soul? He went to see the Powers, would they have taken his soul? Why would they do that if they're the ones that brought me back to save Angel?" She asked putting the picture back on Angel's desk.  
"I don't know babe, but don't you worry your pretty little head off, he'll be his old self before you know it." Lorne said smiling.  
"Thanks Lorne, you're awesome." Cordelia said smiling and blinking back tears.  
"It's okay to cry babe, you have to give in sometimes. You can't always be so strong." He said smiling back at her.  
"It's just I miss him so much, and I can't help thinking that I won't get him back again." Cordelia said letting a few tears fall down her pink cheeks.  
"Come here sweetie," Lorne said reaching out for Cordy to lay her head in his lap, "You can cry now, you'll feel better for it."  
Cordy let herself go and lay her head down and cried.  
  
***  
  
Wesley's office.  
  
"I have to call Willow right away. We need to get Angel back." Wesley said. "This is not going to be easy. Remember last time we asked for their help. Granted we are not Wolfram and Hart anymore, and Wolfram and Hart is gone for good, Willow is not going to want to help us."  
"True that. She's one powerful witchy girl, but she's a pretty stubborn one at that." Gunn said.  
"Okay here goes nothing." He said as he dialed the number to Willow, Dawn and Xander's Rome apartment.  
"Hello this is Dawn speaking how may I help you?" Dawn answered cheerfully.  
"Hiya Dawn, how are you? This is Wesley."  
"Oh hey Wesley, what's up? Long time no talk." Dawn said laughing.  
"Actually, we have some bad news; I need to talk to Willow. Is she there?" Wesley said.  
"Oh," Dawn said getting serious, "I'll get her hold on a sec." Wesley heard her call out for Willow in the background. /Willow! It's Wesley on the phone for you!!/  
Another person picked up.  
"What do you want?" a voice that wasn't Willow's asked.  
"Xander. I have something important to discuss with Willow." Wesley said sternly.  
"Well we don't associate with Wolfram and Hart." Xander said stubbornly.  
"Xander, you know as well as I do that Wolfram and Hart has been destroyed and we made a mistake joining them to begin with."  
"Hello?" This voice wasn't Willow's either. "Wesley, what's wrong?"  
"Buffy? Oh you're back from you're honeymoon?" Wesley asked.  
"Oh yeah. It was great. Oh so you have bad news?" She asked, sounding happy for once.  
"Yes, it's pretty bad. Angel has lost his soul. Not in the conventional way though. I mean to say he didn't..."  
"Yes I figured that Wesley. Oh God, that is so not good. Is he killing people?" She asked sounding concerned.  
"Well he almost killed Cordelia, but no. We actually have him under confinement, but we need Willow to perform the spell." Wesley asked, perplexed by the amount of people now on the phone.  
"Geez that's bad." Dawn added.  
"Wait a minute here. Cordelia? Um isn't she...well...I mean to say she dies Wesley." Xander added.  
"Oh right, no she's back. Long story short; she was brought back by the Powers That Be to help Angel, but we don't know how she's to help Angel." Wesley said quickly.  
"Hello? This is Willow." Willow finally picked up.  
"Willow..."  
"Angel lost his soul again!" Xander cut Wesley off.  
"Yes precisely, and we need you to perform the spell to get it back." Wesley said, relieved to have finally gotten Willow on the phone.  
"Oh God, not good. I can be there in a few hours." Willow said. "Okay I'll go get ready." The phone clicked.  
"Bye Wesley." Dawn said. Xander hung up.  
"Oh Spike, stop that..." Buffy's line went dead too.  
  
"Okay then, that was about the weirdest conversation I have ever heard. Guess I just had to hear the other end." Gunn said after Wesley hung up.  
"No that was just as weird," Wesley said, "Willow will be here in a few hours."  
"Oh so it wasn't so hard was it?" Gunn asked.  
"No, but Buffy was back so she must have explained everything about Wolfram and Hart to the others." Wesley replied.  
"So you talked to all of them then?" Gunn asked.  
"Unfortunately, yes," Wesley said, implying that he didn't want to talk to Xander, "But thank God I didn't have to converse with Rupert."  
"Yeah, he was a strange British man. Hey come to think of it you two have a lot in common." Gunn said grinning.  
"Oh stop that. Rupert is nothing like me. And he is in England, thank God. Fred would have gotten along well with Rupert though, I expect." Wesley said, his eyes glazing over.  
Gunn looked up at the sound of Fred's name. After her death, and the necessary killing of Illyria, it had taken Wesley and Gunn a long time to patch up their friendship. They had been like brothers, but after what Gunn did, and then Wesley's retaliation their friendship had been ruined. But now they were pretty much back to normal.  
"Yes I suppose she would have." Gunn said quietly seeing the hurt in Wesley's eyes, and feeling the hurt in his own heart.  
"But anyway everything will be fine now that Willow's coming." Wes said shaking the thought of Fred out of his head. "Everything will be fine."  
  
***  
  
In Angel's office 2 hours later.  
  
"So Willow will come then?" A now composed Cordelia asked.  
"Yes. She should be here soon. She has her "ways" of getting here. Witchy ways if you ask me." Gunn said.  
"Gunn, she is a witch, of course her ways will be "witchy." Wesley retorted.  
"Whatever, English." Gunn said.  
"Guys, grow up." Cordy said pulling a fake, but pleasant smile.  
"You okay Cordy?" Gunn asked getting serious again.  
"Yeah I'm fine guys. Thanks for all being here for me." Cordy answered.  
"Well you've been through a lot. But don't worry everything's going to be just fine." Wesley assured her.  
Just then Harmony burst in.  
"They're here!" She sang out excitedly.  
"They? I thought it was just Willow." Wesley said looking up from a book.  
Harmony left to show them in. They gang looked up to see Willow, Buffy and Spike at the entrance to Angel's office.  
"Ahh, sure is nice to be back here." Spike said breathing in deeply, "of course I loved being in the Bahamas with Buff." He added quickly as he kissed Buffy on the forehead. She returned by kissing him gently on the lips.  
"Okay guys, that's really enough PDA." Cordy said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh sorry Cordelia. Cordelia! But...how?" Spike stuttered.  
"Hiya Spike. Yes you're not the only on that doesn't stay dead. Well I mean you; Buffy and Angel are not the only ones that don't stay dead." Cordy said.  
"Oh. Well how are you?" Spike asked.  
"Um...let's see I was brought back to help Angel. Angel, the man I love, and now he's lost his soul and wanted to kill me. How do you think I feel?" Cordy exclaimed.  
"Sorry she's just a tad touchy at the moment." Lorne said placing his hand on Cordelia's shoulder.  
"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped. It's just I am going through so much..." Cordelia began.  
"You're in love with Angel?" Buffy asked.  
Cordy's face turned bright read as she realized she'd said that out loud. It actually sounded nice. I love Angel. Hmm...  
"Well Cordelia and Angel have had a thing for a while now." Gunn added, "Well not a thing as such."  
"He loved her, she loved him; they never shared their feelings. She died, and now she's back and he's gone." Lorne added.  
"And I thought I was love's bitch!" Spike exclaimed. Buffy hit is chest.  
"I'm sorry Cordelia. But Willow will help Angel, and it'll be okay." Buffy said. Cordelia looked up at her. Was this really Buffy, because that actually sounded nice?  
"Thanks. I'm glad you guys are here now." She said looking over at Willow who was busy setting up the circle.  
"Okay it's all ready for the spell," Willow said standing up, "Cordelia I need you to help me because you've done it before. You remember just read the words even though you don't understand them."  
"Got it." Cordelia said sitting cross-legged next to Willow.  
"Okay let's do this." Willow said.  
  
"Quod perditum est invenietur." Cordy chanted with her eyes closed.  
"Not dead, nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call. God's bind him; cast his heart, from the evil realm. In return, I call on...  
As before Willow's head was thrown back and she chanted Romanian words into the air.  
  
***  
  
"Did it work?" Cordelia asked when it was all over.  
"I'm not sure. I mean I felt it go through me, so the spell worked. We have to go to Angel and find out."  
"I want to go to him." Cordelia said.  
"Maybe that's not the best idea." Wesley said.  
"Cordelia should be the one to go." Buffy said, "Go Cordy, go get Angel."  
"Cordelia slowly walked to the door, terrified that it didn't work. What if he was still the cold, cruel Angelus that called her terrible things, and hurt her psychologically? No, it had to have worked, right?  
  
***  
  
Cordelia slowly walked down the steps to the confinement area. The walk seemed to take forever, but that was okay because she was afraid to get there. She was afraid to see Angel after he knew he had become Angelus again. What if he remembered what he had done to her, said to her? He would feel terrible, but she wasn't angry at him for it. She was angry at Angelus, but not Angel. Angel was not Angelus, he was the sweet, sexy vampire with a soul that she knew and loved. Not some heartless demon. She could see him now, and approached the bars of the confinement.  
"Angel?" Cordelia whispered. "Angel is it you?"  
"Cordy? Cor?" Angel answered.  
"It's really you!" Cordelia said delighted.  
"Yeah Cor, it's me. What's going on? Let me out of here please Cor. I need to hold you again. I'm so sorry." Angel begged.  
"Okay, hold on." Cordy quickly put the key in the lock and turned it, "its okay Angel, I'm here. I'm not mad. I'm okay, happy now."  
"Well you shouldn't be to happy babe, cuz now you're all mine!" Angelus said grabbing Cordelia by the hair and tilting her head to bare her neck. "You're all mine, for now!" He said laughing coldly as he leaned in to bite her neck.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Cordy felt herself slipping into darkness suddenly and she was gone.  
  
***  
  
"Cordy? Cordy? Can you here me?" Wesley's voice rang out.  
A drowsy Cordelia slowly came into consciousness.  
"Wesley? What happened? Oh God!" she said sitting bolt upright, and then grabbing her head in pain, "The spell didn't work! Angel's didn't get his soul. He tried to..." she trailed off.  
"It's okay Cordy. Calm down. Come on lay down and rest. You hit you're head quite hard down there." Wesley said laying her back down.  
"But, Wesley, what happened down there? He tried to kill me, but I'm not dead am I?" She asked.  
"No silly. It's okay. Willow suddenly realized that the spell couldn't have worked when she saw that the globe was still glowing. His soul never got to him, and luckily Buffy got there just in time." Wesley said.  
"But why didn't it work Wes? Why didn't he get his soul back? Oh God is Buffy okay? Is Angel okay?" she asked exasperatedly.  
"Calm down Cordy, its all okay. Buffy is fine, so is Angel. He knew he couldn't fight Buffy again, so he got away. He's out there somewhere, so Angel is okay, but the people of LA are not. Not with a soulless 252 year old vampire on the loose. We need to find him, but I don't know how we will handle this." Wesley said nervously.  
"You're not suggesting? No we are not going to kill Angel! We can't." Cordy said sitting up again.  
"Lay d..."  
"Wesley I'm fine, but we are not killing Angel." Cordy said angrily.  
"Look Cordelia, do you think I want Angel dead any more than you do? Of course not. Angel is like a brother to me; like my protective big brother, and I don't want him dead. But what would Angel want? Do you honestly think that Angel would want us to save him and let all those people Angelus will certainly kill die? No, he'd want to die himself before innocent people died." Wesley said.  
"But Wesley, I love him. I love Angel, I can't lose him again." Cordy said as the tears filled her eyes.  
"I know, Cordy, I know." He said hugging Cordelia, as she began to cry, "But it's all we can do. The spell didn't work, for some unknown mystical reason it didn't work. Killing him is the only way to save all of those people." Wesley said. "I'm so sorry Cordelia, I really am."  
  
***  
  
Buffy, Spike and Gunn sat in the Gunn's office to discuss how Buffy would go about this. Anyone looking in on them could see that, even Spike was distressed about these circumstances.  
"Okay so Buffy, are you going to be able to do this. I mean without him killing you?" Spike asked taking her hand in his.  
"Yes. I have done it before, and I have fought Angelus before. I can do it, I don't want to, but I can." Buffy said. She didn't love Angel as she used to, but he was still in her heart. He was still one of her best and dearest friends. But she knew what she had to do.  
"Okay then here's how it'll go down..." Gunn began.  
"Gunn, there's someone here to see you all." Harmony said entering the room.  
Harmony showed in the guest.  
"Hey B, how's it goin'?"  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Cordy are you ready to go out there and talk to the others?" Wesley asked.  
"No, but I don't really have a choice do I?" Cordy said looking in mirror to fix her puffy red eyes and mascara-smeared cheeks.  
"Come on sweetie, we're all here for you." Lorne said helping Cordy out of the chair she was slumped in. "You look beautiful."  
"Angel used to say that too." Cordy said trying not to cry again.  
"Come on Cordy, let's go. You're a strong girl, you can do this." Wesley said.  
They all walked together out of the room and up the stairs to Gunn's office.  
  
***  
  
"Faith?" Buffy gasped getting up quickly. "What are you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you too B." Faith said crossing her arms over stomach and grinning.  
"Sorry, it's just well I'm surprised to see you. How are you?" Buffy asked.  
"Oh 5 by 5! And you?" She asked.  
"Okay, well we have bad news." Buffy said.  
"Bad news? I wondered why you were in town, but heard about you and Spike here. Congrats guys, I knew you two would work out." Faith said, "So what's the bad news then?"  
"Angel has lost his soul, and we did the spell to get it back, but it isn't working. There's no choice but to..." she was cut off.  
"You can't kill Angel!" Faith said. "You can't do it! There's got to be some other way."  
"Faith, think about it. He's a very strong vampire. He's survived this long, and in a city full of innocent people..." She trailed off.  
"But Buffy you just can't kill him." Faith said, tears actually forming in her eyes, despite her blinking them back.  
"Well we can't possibly do anything else. We can't catch him." Spike added.  
"Wait a minute. Yes we can. We can catch him. Buffy we are two slayers, and I'm assuming Willow is here two. Two slayers and a powerful witch can catch Angelus. It's a piece of cake!" Faith said excitedly.  
"Yah know, you might just be right there Faith. Bloody hell, I think that would work." Spike said standing up.  
"So that means saving Angel?" Gunn asked.  
"Yeah. That's exactly what it means." Faith said. "We'll catch him, and not kill him. Then we can figure out how to fix him up again."  
Just then Lorne, Wesley, and Cordelia walked in the room.  
"Faith?" Wesley asked shocked.  
"Hey Wesley, how's it goin?" Faith asked hugging Wesley.  
"Um...fine, Wesley said stepping back and looking at Faith as if she were mad.  
"Oh come on, lighten up. You were my Watcher after all. Well kind of. Sorry I treated you so badly anyway." Faith said smiling.  
"Um...that's alright." Wesley said.  
"Cordelia, I heard you didn't stay dead. That's good." Faith added.  
"Yeah I think I'd have been better off dead than here, with Angel being killed and all." Cordy said trying hard not to cry anymore.  
"Oh! Oh! Good news! We don't have to kill Angel." Buffy said excitedly.  
"What? Why" Cordy asked.  
"Well I am here to save the day." Faith said cocking her head to the side and grinning. "Naw, but I am here and I made the point that two slayers and a powerful witch can capture Angelus without killing him. It'll work for sure!"  
"So we don't have to kill Angel? We can save him?" Cordy said.  
"Yup, that's what's goin down!" Faith said.  
  
***  
  
Faith, Buffy and Willow were pretty much ready for action now. Buffy and Faith had weapons ready, just in case, and Willow didn't need much preparing for magic. They didn't exactly have a plan of action, but they knew they could handle Angelus if they worked together.  
  
Cordelia sat on Angel's bed and thought about the last few days. She lay and put her head on Angel's pillow, hugging the other one in her arms. She missed him so much, and the last few days had been torturous. They had to save Angel now, or she was going to lose it. She could smell Angel's sent on this pillow, and she breathed it in. The cologne she had bought him, he obviously still wore. That made her smile. She imagined him lying with her all over again. Buffy, Willow and Faith would capture Angelus and bring him back to Angel Investigations. They would figure out how to get his soul back, and she could be in his arms again. She didn't even need his curse to be lifted. Although she wanted more, she was perfectly content with just being near Angel. Holding him close, and feeling his arms around her. Where she fit so perfectly; in the arms of her Angel. She needed him back, soon.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, we're all set." Willow said. "Let's do this. Let's go catch ourselves a fallen Angel."  
"Bye Spikey." Buffy said as she passionately kissed Spike.  
"Okay wow, nothing we need to see guys. Let's keep the tongue tag to a minimum okay?" Faith blurted out.  
"Okay Faith, I think your imagery was worse than their kiss." Wesley said making a face.  
"Aw come on have a little fun. You're way to serious my British friend. Just like Giles. You British men." Faith said laughing.  
"Hey watch it Slayer, I'm a bloody Brit too yah know." Spike said.  
"Yeah and what're gonna do about it Spike? Bite me? Nope you can't cuz you're all human now." Faith said mocking him.  
"And bloody proud of it too." Spike said kissing Buffy again.  
Faith groaned and pulled Buffy away.  
"Geez I thought we were over the PDA! This is not a high school hallway you know." Cordelia said smiling finally.  
"Okay, come on Will, let's get going." Buffy said rolling her eyes at the others, yet still smiling at the jokes.  
"Bye guys. Good luck, and be careful." Gunn and Wesley said.  
"Yeah and don't hurt him too badly." Cordelia said softly.  
We won't." Buffy said quietly to Cordelia as she passed her. The two, for once, had an understanding of each other. Buffy knew exactly how Cordelia felt, and she knew how to help. "He'll be okay, don't worry."  
  
***  
  
In an alley in downtown LA.  
  
"Oh he's been here. Look at this." Faith said crouching by a girl whose neck had obviously been bitten. "Definitely Angelus."  
"Yeah, okay this looks fresh. Willow do you sense anything?" Buffy asked.  
"Yes." She said closing her eyes, "I feel him. He's close."  
"Okay get ready, and remember we don't want to kill him." Buffy said.  
"Did you really need to tell me that?" Faith said.  
The three stood their backs to one another. They were ready to catch their fallen Angel alright.  
"Hello ladies. And what do I owe the honour of this meeting?" Angelus asked slyly.  
"Hello Angelus, we have come to catch you, and then bring the real Angel back." Buffy said.  
"Oh yeah. I'd love to see you try. You always were a stupid bitch Buffy, and this time you'll be a stupid, dead bitch." Angelus said laughing coldly again.  
"I'd watch that mouth Angelus. The things you say could come back to haunt you." Faith said.  
"Just like the things you did came back to haunt you Faith. You're just like me you know. A murderer. A cold-blooded killer." Angelus said.  
"Leave her alone, Angelus. And get ready to be caught yourself." Buffy said.  
"Yeah, you can't beat us. We're better!" Willow said in defense.  
"Oh and you brought the little red witch along too. How sweet." Angelus grinned.  
Willow lifted her hand and sent a wave of lightening towards Angelus. It his him square in the chest and knocked him abruptly to the ground.  
"Not as little as you thought, am I?" Willow said smiling now.  
Buffy and Faith rushed towards him at both sides, but he was on his feet before they reached him. Buffy kicked Angelus in the side, but he retaliated by punching her face. Then Faith let loose a few punches to Angel's stomach.  
"You won't get way this time, Angelus." Buffy said throwing all her weight into her next punch, which landed Angelus in the jaw.  
The fight went on while Willow conjured up a sort of magical holding spell. She would catch Angelus in it on the count of three.  
"One...two...three..." Willow yelled.  
Buffy and Faith jumped out of the way and a bright purple lightening bolt soared toward Angelus. Unfortunately he had anticipated this and dodged the bolt this time. He turned and bolted away behind the cloud of smoke the bolt left when it hit the ground.  
"Damn it!" Faith cried out.  
Buffy flipped out her cell phone and called the number for Angel Investigations.  
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, Wesley speaking. Can I help you?" Wesley answered with the message they had been saying for many years.  
"Wesley, it's Buffy. This is going to be a lot harder than we thought. Angelus seems to be super strong." Buffy said worriedly.  
"Okay. Well do what you have to do Buffy." Wesley said.  
Cordelia had poked her head in just enough to hear Wesley say that. Had they lied to her? Were they really going to kill Angel? She couldn't let that happen. She needed Angel. Cordelia quickly headed down the elevator of Angel Investigations and out the front doors.  
"Okay well, just be careful and don't hurt him too much. Remember its still Angel in there somewhere." Wesley continued.  
She hung up the phone and the three continued to track Angelus.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia was not going to lose Angel again. She was absolutely determined not to. She didn't know what she would do yet, but she had to find them.  
It didn't even take too long for her to find Buffy, Faith and Willow. She could here them from a ways away.  
"He's close by." She heard Willow say. "Getting closer. He's somewhere ahead of us."  
"Okay are we ready to catch him this time?" Buffy asked.  
"That's son of a bitch is going down!" Faith said, "And by that I mean Angelus, not Angel."  
"Yeah we know. Let's get him." Buffy said.  
Cordelia followed them as they tracked Angelus, but she stayed out of range, so that Willow wouldn't sense her too.  
"He's just ahead guys." Willow stopped them. "If we climb this roof, we can plan from up there. Take my hands."  
The other two grabbed Willow's hands, and the next thing Cordy knew, they were all on the roof.  
Cordelia quickly found the back entrance to the building and climbed the stairs inside and up to the roof. She carefully climbed onto the roof making sure she was not within seeing distance of the others.  
"Hello again." Angelus said. "We meet again. Only this time; I'll kill you."  
"Think again." Buffy said as they began fighting again.  
Cordelia slowly walked over to them, behind a small wall. She walked up behind them, but not too close and watched. She knew it was Angelus, but seeing him get his ass kicked like that was pretty bad anyway. Cordelia stepped back a few steps to see better, and that's when it all happened. Not realizing just how close she was to the edge of the roof, she tripped over the wall and fell backwards off the roof. She screamed and then was silent.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell was that?" Faith asked.  
"Was that Cordelia?" Buffy asked. They heard the scream again.  
It was too late for them to realize they weren't paying any attention to Angelus. He came up behind Buffy and knocked her head with a pole. A huge gash opened on her head and she was knocked to the ground. Before Faith could fully react he slashed her stomach with the pole and she too fell over. Willow was next and got a knife through her side. Even her magic couldn't help her now.  
Angelus walked over to the edge of the roof and saw Cordelia hanging on for dear life to the edge of the 10 story building. Suddenly a sweeping of sickness came over him and flashes of past experiences flew through his mind.  
He saw himself seeing Cordelia at a party in LA, then giving her clothes, seeing her become princess in Pylia, seeing her in a coma, kissing her as she left him only to die, seeing her appear before him, holding her in bed the night she came back, seeing her smile at him...the visions faded out. Angelus was hit with a strange feeling. He knew he didn't have a soul, but there was something. Some urge deep inside him that didn't want to let Cordelia die. But why? No he didn't care, he didn't have a soul. He wouldn't give in to the soul.  
With that he grabbed Cordelia's hands and held her out over the ground many, many feet down.  
"Angel please do this! I know you're in there somewhere. Give in to the soul. Please. Angel! I love you!" She shouted as she felt him letting go of her hands. The tears streamed down her face. And she squeezed her eyes shut as she got ready to fall. But it wasn't happening. And all of a sudden she was being lifted up. Her eyes flew open as she felt her feet hit sold ground. There stood Angel, or Angelus, she didn't understand. There was no way Angel could really surpass his soullessness.  
"Cordy? Cor? I don't get it. I remembered. I remembered everything. It was like I was lost, but then I saw you hanging there, and all the memories of you and me flooded back to me, and I just overcome it. I overcome Angelus." Angel said with tears in his eyes. "I love you Cor."  
Angel pulled her in tight and kissed her softly on the lips. And then he vanished from right in front of her.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

Angel opened his eyes to find himself back in the room where he had first spoken with the Powers That Be.   
  
"Well done lower being. "The Powers said, "We haven't had anyone pass our tests as well as you did."   
  
"Test? That was part of the test? To take away my soul, and have me almost kill the people that mean the most to me? I almost killed the girl I love!" Angel yelled.   
  
"We took away you're soul, made you Angelus to save you. To free yourself of the curse you had to love someone enough that you could see that love through soullessness. You did that when you saved Cordelia Chase's life. You overcame Angelus because your love for her is eternal." They said. "So the curse is lifted then?" Angel asked.   
  
"Yes. You do not have your curse anymore. From now on there is no power that can take your soul away from you, except us. You will remain a vampire with a soul from this day forth." They continued.   
  
"Thank you, so much. You don't even know what this means to me!" Angel said exhausted.   
  
"It means the world to you, Angel." The Powers said, and with that being said they sent Angel back.   
  
***  
  
Angel found himself in his bedroom at Angel Investigations. He looked down to see Cordelia asleep on his bed. Her hair lay softly against his pillow, and she breathed deeply as though she had been crying. Yet she looked so peaceful there, in his bed. He didn't want to wake her, but she began to stir, and slowly open her eyes.   
  
"Angel?" She said blinking. She sat bolt upright and opened her eyes. "Angel!" She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around Angel. Her lips automatically finding his. "Angel. I thought I'd lost you again. I thought…" She burst into tears.   
  
"It's okay baby. I'm here for you." Angel said pulling her close to him. He slowly sat on the bed and held her shaking body as she cried on his shoulder.   
  
"Oh Angel. I missed you so much. I thought you were gone for good!" Cordelia said, letting Angel wipe away her tears.   
  
"I will never leave you Cor. I belong to you, I never want to leave you again." He said, "I love you." He kissed her again. Angel slowly laid Cordelia down against the bed and leaned over her. They kissed, and Angel's hand reached up and unbuttoned her blouse.   
  
"Angel, we can't." Cordelia said, wishing she didn't have to stop him. "Actually we can." Angel said a smile playing on his lips.   
  
"We can?" Cordy asked softly.   
  
"I love you." Angel whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.   
  
"I love you too Angel." She whispered back.   
  
***  
  
  
  
Angel woke up and wondered if it had all been a dream. Then he felt the warmth of Cordelia's slender body in his arms. Her head rested softly against his chest. He very carefully laid her head down on the pillow and got up slowly. He had dreamt of this night for a very long time, but he had never imagined it being this perfect. He stood by the window, wearing only boxers, and looked up at the stars. Then he looked back at Cordy. The pale moonlight shone across her face. She was the one who looked like an angel. Yes, she was his beautiful sleeping angel. He looked back outside, at the full moon and bright stars. Then he turned to see Cordelia standing behind him, the sheet wrapped around here bare body.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked looking worried. He smiled at her. The smile that made her insides melt.   
  
"I'm fine. Come here Cor." He said reaching out his hand to her. He pulled her in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"Mmm, this is nice." Cordy said smiling up at him, "Being with you like this."   
  
"It is. I wish we could freeze this moment forever. It's perfect. I've waited for you for so long, and I thought I'd lost you for good. Now you're here in my arms, and I never want to let you go again." Angel said.   
  
He slowly sat back into his big armchair, pulling Cordy onto his lap. She felt his bare chest against her back, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.   
  
"You can keep me Angel. I belong to you. We belong together, and I won't leave you ever again." She said softly. She turned her head and smiled. His dark eyes shone, and seemed to penetrate her soul. This was where she belonged. Here with Angel, forever.   
  
"I know. I'll keep you forever." He said turning her head to kiss her soft pink lips.   
  
***   
  
"Do you suppose she's okay?" Wesley asked worriedly, "Are you guys okay?" He asked, looking at Willow, Buffy and Faith who were sitting on the couch in Wesley's office.   
  
They all looked pretty beat up and all had at least one bandage.   
  
"Aww we're fine Wes, five by five. But I'm sure Cordelia is not as okay." Faith said.   
  
"Poor girl. I don't even get it. What the hell happened back there?" Buffy asked. "Angelus saved her Wesley! Did he suddenly get his soul back? It doesn't make sense. He pulled her up from that ledge, and then he just disappeared. Just like that. And Cordelia is not okay. Faith is right. She loved him, Wes. I can tell now, she really did. And he just disappeared."   
  
"Yeah, that is bloody strange if you ask me." Spike said, putting his arm around his injured wife.   
  
"It was something mystical guys. But Cordy won't take this well. How could we expect her to?" Willow said.  
  
"Our little cupcake just needs some time. She'll be alright, after time." Lorne said.   
  
"Are you guys talking about me?" Cordy asked, standing in the doorway in her robe, with a grin on her face.   
  
"Cordelia! Are you okay? Can we get you anything?" Wesley asked, jumping up.   
  
"I'm fine guys. Perfect. I have a surprise for all of you." Cordy said. Angel walked in behind her.   
  
"Hey guys!" Angel said grinning.   
  
"Angel!" Wesley said, "You're alive?"   
  
"Well, yeah. I'm great." He said, then he caught sight of Willow, Buffy and Faith.   
  
"Oh God. Are…are you guys okay? Did I…" Angel stuttered.   
  
"Don't worry Angel. We know it wasn't you. We're pretty tough, we'll be fine." Buffy said smiling.   
  
"I'm so sorry." Angel said.   
  
"Well we forgive you. Five by five." Faith said smiling at him, "Good to see you're not dead, what the hell happened back there?"  
  
"It's a long story. You'll know soon enough, I'm sure." He said grinning at Cordy.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll make it up to us by getting with Cordy at last right? I mean you two just need to hook up already!" Gunn said laughing.   
  
Cordelia blushed, and if Angel could have, he certainly would too.  
  
"Oh. But...how?" Gunn said laughing.   
  
"Hey you two...how? I mean. No. You didn't? But the curse? And Angel still seems all 'soul-having'. But you...well you know!" Spike blurted.  
  
"Um yeah...I uh...don't have a curse anymore." Angel said, obviously embarrassed.   
  
"So you guys finally...uh...got together then?" Gunn asked supressing his laughter.   
  
Angel put his arm around Cordelia. "I guess you could say that, yeah. So you can all stop talking behind our backs now eh?" Angel said grinning to feel less embarrassed.   
  
"Oh Charles, that'll be $50 then." Wesley said holding an open hand out to Gunn.   
  
"You made a bet on us?!?" Cordy asked.   
  
"Uh huh. We have had this going since that night at the ballet. You guys know you have wanted each other since then? I knew you two would hook up someday." Wes said grinning. "Needless to say I won, thanks to your 'getting together'last night."   
  
Cordy blushed again.   
  
"Anyway, not to change the lovely topic of conversation, but I am reading some major hunger vibes. Let's eat!" Lorne said, "Breakfast is ready."   
  
  
  
***  
  
The group all sat around the big table in the building's kitchen. Angel looked around the table. These were all his dearest friends. The people he loved most in the whole world.   
  
Buffy, his first, real, love; she was still a great friend, but they were only friends now, although he knew he'd always have a place for her in his heart.   
  
Spike, once his enemy, but Spike had become a man, and was almost a friends to Angel.   
  
Gunn, street kid gone lawyer and this guy would do anything for Angel.  
  
Wesley, the brains; he misses Fred so much, yet manages to move on bravely.   
  
Willow, the witch who had saved his life more times than he could count.   
  
Lorne, a true friend that would give his life for all of them.   
  
Faith, he had saved this girl; brought her back, when no one else could.   
  
And then there was Cordelia Chase. He couldn't live without Cordy. She was his everything, and the only one he would ever love. He loved her with his whole, un-beating heart, and always would.   
  
Angel watched as his friends talked and laughed. Cordy put her hand on his knee and leaned over towards him.  
  
"What's on your mind Angel?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking. Eveything's perfect now. Everything." He said smiling at her.   
  
"It is isn't it? Perfect." Cordelia said.   
  
"We've made many tough decisions to get here, and now we're all through. We deserve happiness, and now we have it. All of us. And I have you at last." Angel said.   
  
"That's true." Cordelia lifted her glass of orange juice, "A toast to tough decisions and peace at last." The gang all toasted and continued.   
  
Everything was perfect. They were all happy at last.   
  
The End. 


End file.
